Hearts and Hooves Day
by LimpBizkit3030
Summary: Three years ago, Frank Archer was going to commit suicide on Valentine's Day. Before he was able to pull the trigger, he was given a second chance by a magical Princess from an enchanted land where humans and ponies live together. After avoiding Hearts and Hooves Day for years, Frank is willing to move on and find his special somepony. Rated M for language and Clop. AloeXHuman OC.
1. Pawnbroker

Hearts and Hooves Day

Chapter 1: Pawnbroker

Equestrian Gem and Loan. The most successful and most popular pawn shop of all in Equestria, with a small sister store located in Ponyville. The store has been running for 20 years under the ownership of Mr. Gold Bar, along with his offsprings turned managers of the store Silver Dollar and Bronze Bracelet. In here, ponies of all kind can come in to sell or pawn their items for money, in either used and/or new condition. They can also come in to redeem loans and reclaim their items in the back of the warehouse of the store before an expiration date is given on their pawn slip. The store has a staff of 50 employees with their own assigned positions: 5 bodyguards, 5 supervisors, 2 managers, 1 owner, 12 warehouse workers, and 25 sales associates. Surprisingly, not only does Equestrian Gem and Loan employ ponies and have customers of all kinds entering in, but the store also employs a new type of species, with some of them coming into the store for the same that had been entering into Equestria for several years via the land's most magical and powerful rulers: humans. Humans have been living in Equestria along with the ponies for nearly twelve years though the only kind of humans living in this world of equines are only male, with a population of 141...plus me who just got in.

I stood in front of my register on a glass counter overlooking the huge show floor as I see several ponies standing in line in front of the Redeem and Loan windows while some stood in front of the checkout windows to complete their transactions. At the front door, three of Mr. Gold Bar's bodyguards, that are Earth Ponies, kept watch while two, that are humans, surveyed the show floor for any suspicion among the customers. I turned my head right and see Silver Dollar, a grey unicorn with a short, crew cut silver mane, two gold earrings on his left ear, wearing a blue and white striped shirt; and a cutie mark of a silver coin; across the showroom at his counter talking to an old orange mare interested in buying a watch for 50 bits. The door behind Silver Dollar opened from the inside and out comes four of my co-workers Travis, Lake, Harold, and Zack; who work in the warehouse area behind the store. Travis and Lake were carrying a wooden table while Zack and Harold carried chairs that go with it. The four guys took the furniture and placed it in the middle of the showroom right next to a bunch of sofas and all four of them head back to the warehouse. As they approached the door, it opened to reveal the 40-year-old stallion that runs this place: Mr. Gold Bar. He was a light orange Earth Pony carrying a gold necklace, sporting a white sweater, leather jacket, and golden earrings on both ears. He had a skullet like mane that was once black but turning grey due to aging, the same goes with his short mustache. To finish off, he has a cutie mark of three gold bars stacked on one another to represent his love for gold.

Mr. Gold Bar walked passed my co-workers after the four guys greeted him and stood in front of a different glass counter next to Silver Dollar that displays several different kinds of jewelery. Like the two human bodyguards patrolling the floors, the owner of the store was also checking the showfloor to see if any of his associates are doing their job and not being lazy. If he catches anyone, or anypony, slacking, he will send him or her home for the day. He really does mean business!

I stood in front of my register for another two minutes until I was approached by a couple holding hoofs together. It was an Ultramarine stallion with a cutie mark of a wrench along with a thistle colored mare with a cutie mark of clarinet. The stallion came up to my register with a smile on his face while holding a small golden ring with a small diamond in between his teeth. As for the mare, the expression on her face looks like she's not amused about something. What could it be?

"How you doing today, sir? I greeted extending my hand. "I'm Frank."

"Hello," The stallion spoke shaking my hand with his hoof. "I'm Handy Tool."

"What can I help you with?" I asked.

Handy Tool lowers his head near my counter and drops the ring in front of me. I thought it was gross the fact he carried his ring in his mouth but who am I to argue? Ponies don't have hands and according to store policy for all human employees, if an Earth Pony or Pegasus carries something in their mouth and/or teeth, I'm supposed to accept it.

"I would like to sell my ring, please?"

I took the ring and reached into my pocket to pull out a 45x Mini Jeweler's loupe to inspect the ring. I can see that it is gold, about 20 k at least, with no scratches and in perfect condition. The diamond, circular shaped, is made out of glass but the bad news is that it's not worth the money.

"So how much you want for this?" I asked Handy Tool.

"I want 50,000 bits for this." He replied.

I felt as though I heard a record scratch go off in my forehead. "Why so much?"

"Because a week ago," he spoke with sudden guilt. "I was renovating my marefriend's house while she was away on a business trip. As I was staying there, I was repairing a clogged pipe underneath her bathroom sink when I accidentally flooded the house by removing the faucet. So..."

"So you didn't call the water company and tell them to shut off the pipes of my home before you did that!" The mare exploded.

The mood of guilt from Handy Tool transitioned to an anger tone as he faces his marefriend with a disgruntled face. "HEY! I'M TALKING HERE! YOU KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT AND STAND BEHIND ME!"

Did I just hear correctly and witness what I'm seeing? How can this dude damage his mare's home and yet disrespect her in front of me? If I were to bend the rules a bit I would've done something to prevent this guy from harming his girl.

Handy Tool looks back at me. "So do we have a deal?"

I looked at him and spoke in a honest way for him to understand. "With all fairness, the gold is nice...but the diamond is not profitable."

"What do you mean?" The Ultramarine said dumbfounded.

"The diamond is all glass and it's not worth a lot of money." I explained. "So you're not going to get 50,000 bits."

"So what's the lowest you can give me?"

I let out a deep sigh cause I was afraid to tell him on what I was going to offer him. However, I'm doing what is best for this store and negotiate a price.

"I can do 350 bits."

"350 BITS!" They both said in unison.

"Yes, 350 bits. Take it or leave it."

Handy Tool, who was once calm but being a jerk the next, finally snapped. "THAT'S RIDICULOUS! HOW CAN YOU GIVE ME 350 BITS THAN 50,000?"

"I told you: if the diamond was not glass and it cost more, I would've given you more than 350 but it's not going to be 50,000."

"Let's just forge..." The marefriend spoke to Handy Tool but was cut off by her outraged coltfriend.

"I SAID SHUT UP! THIS IS A STALLION TO MAN TALK! YOU WANT ME TO FIX YOUR HOME OR NOT?!"

"Yes, I want to get the money to fix my home bu..."

"THEN STOP TALKING!"

I can't believe this guy is doing this. Not only is he raising his voice in the store but some of the customers, Mr. Gold Bar, the associates, and Silver Dollar also heard the commotion. I was about to go off on this hothead pony if he continues this

"Dude...do you really have to talk to your girl like that?" I asked with a curious face.

"What do you mean?" He told me in an anger tone.

"You're being disrespectful and you're telling her to shut up after you flooded her home. Plus, you're causing a huge commotion in this store when I'm trying to help you out but since you are irresponsible and such a jerk, I'm not going to provide you with any service."

It was at this moment that Handy Tool's eyes flared up and his teeth went from normal to sharp. "Let me speak to a manager! I don't wanna deal with you! WHERE'S THE MANAGER AT?!"

Just then, Silver Dollar, who happened to be at my side, approached the disgruntled stallion. I can tell by the look on Silver Dollar's face that he's not very pleased on what he just witnessed for the past few minutes. Maybe he can tell this hot headed jerk on what the deal is.

"I'm Silver Dollar." The grey stallion spoke. "How can I help you?"

"I'm Handy Tool." The ultramarine stallion replied. "I came in here to sell this ring and your employee is getting into my business with my girl. He's being rude and he won't give me money."

"And?" Silver Dollar said not caring.

"AND I WANT YOU TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT! I WANT MY MONEY AND THIS GUY TO BE FIRED FROM THIS STORE!"

The rich young stallion gave Handy Tool a cold stare and chuckled. "That's not going to happen. First of all: you came in here and became such a ignorant fool to your marefriend. Second: my employee told you that the diamond is not worth anything so he was right. Finally, WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHO I CAN FIRE IN THIS STORE WHEN MY EMPLOYEE DID NOT DO ANYTHING WRONG? My suggestion is that you leave this store and you don't come back again. YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

The couple had their jaws dropped from what Silver Dollar just said. Not only did he stood up for me, but he put this moron in his place. I looked at Handy Tool who walked up to the counter and takes the ring away with his teeth but still kept his expression of being irate for not getting any service. He slowly backs up and walks away with his marefriend in tow to the front door.

"Now what are you going to do?" the marefriend asked Handy Tool.

"Shush!" He angrily said as he opened the front door to leave. "I'm trying to think."

I happen to shook my head in disgust after this fiasco. How can a pretty mare like her have a coltfriend that is so irresponsible? If I was her boyfriend, I wouldn't be pushing her around in front of everypony and everyone in public.

"You okay, Frank?" Silver Dollar asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I answered. "I deal with morons everyday here in this pawn shop, but nothing like this that just happened a few minutes ago. I predict that mare is going to break up with that idiot sometime soon and find herself a better stallion...or a human."

"I know. I bet those two won't even go to the Hearts and Hooves Day Ball next week. Don't you think?

I cringed upon hearing those words from Silver Dollar's mouth. Oh, how much I hated that holiday and I just remembered it's coming up in seven days.

"...Yeah." I said while trying to hide the fact I'm not impressed.

"FRANK ARCHER!" a loud, old man's voice called out across the showfloor.

Silver Dollar and I turned our heads right to see who called my name. It was Silver Dollar's father, Mr. Gold Bar, standing near the doorway that leads to the office area near the checkout windows. He motions his head sideways to tell me to follow him and goes through the door. I look at Silver Dollar with a puzzled face but I decided to just go ahead and see what the millionaire stallion wants. As I left, the grey pony took over my register as I began my trek towards the office door. I wonder what Mr. Gold Bar has in store for me at this time.


	2. Why I hate Hearts and Hooves Day

Hearts and Hooves Day

Chapter 2: Why I hate Hearts and Hooves Day

I grabbed the door handle, push it down, and opened it to a hallway of the pawn shop. Down the hall were three doors with one on the left, in the middle, and right. The middle door leads to the huge warehouse where all the stuff that was put into pawn by customers are kept and other items that were purchased by Mr. Gold Bar and his family. The right door on the hallway leads to the Employee Break Room and Lounge where all my co-workers and I go in for lunch or dinner and rest for awhile for 30 minutes. The left door leads to the most busiest part of Equestrian Gem and Loan: the office area. I go through the door where I saw two Earth Ponies, three Unicorns, and a Pegasus working at the Redeem and Loan windows and Checkout windows. Unlike all pawn shops back on Earth where customers information are stored on computers, all the information from humans and ponies are stored the old fashion way: thumbprints or hooveprints; basic written info about the customer, and ID number. Across from the mares on the right was one of my human co-workers named Jeff, whose duties include customizing and cleaning all types of jewelry. Not only does he customize jewelery, but he can also melt scraps of gold and silver that can be sold for money at the pawn shop. Next to his desk is a small alcove that leads to the vault where all the money is stored and on the left side of the vault is Mr. Gold Bar's office.

I headed towards the alcove and approached the door to Mr. Gold Bar's office. I knocked on the door slightly as to not cause any commotion on what's going on the other side. I heard from behind the door the voice of the owner instructing me to enter. I opened the door to see the old stallion sitting at his desk filling out some paperwork about today's sales and inventory count. His office was decorated with plotted pants on the right side of his desk and a trophy case right next to the door displaying expensive antiques from different countries. On the left side of his office is an oil pastel painting of Mr. Gold Bar showing off his smile and a stack of bits by his right side. To top it off, the painting is displayed in between two gold statues of Canterlot's Royal Guards that the rich owner bought from Princess Celestria for 50,000,000 bits each. Whenever Mr. Gold Bar buys something that expensive, like those statues, his kids have a problem with it for the fact it's a waste of money and to them, in their opinion, it's bad business. However, whenever I witness this event unfold, I just laugh and play the "Million Dollar Man' Ted DiBiase's song in my head.

_Money, Money, Money, Money, Monnnneeeeyyyyy!_

_Everypony's got a price_

_Everypony's gonna pay_

_Cause Mr. Gold Bar_

_Always get his way! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

I walked up to Mr. Gold Bar who is still writing on his paperwork by using a pencil with his teeth.

"You wanted to see me, sir?" I asked nervously. I hope whatever he has to say has nothing to do on what just happened earlier.

Mr. Gold Bar puts his pencil down on his desk and removes his glasses with his hooves as he sets it right next to the pencil.

"Yes," He said. "I have something really important to tell you so you better listen up."

I gulped. "Does it have something to do with that stallion Handy Tool and his marefriend earlier?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "No. I didn't bring you in here to talk about that."

I quietly sighed in relief and felt more relaxed as I listened to what my boss has to say.

"Frank," Mr. Gold Bar said. "You know next week is Hearts and Hooves Day, right?"

"...Yes." I answered back. Like I wanted to be reminded of that fucking holiday. Geez, can anyone and anypony just shut up about it?!

"Next week, we're having a Monster Deal sale during Hearts and Hooves Day here in Canterlot. Unfortunately, the store will be open from 8am – 2pm because at 5pm is the Hearts and Hooves Day Ball at Princess Celestia's Castle and therefore I need to close shop since some of my employees are heading to the event, including myself. I have a schedule for a four hour shift starting at 10am until close. Are you interested?"

A four hour shift during Hearts and Hooves Day? Hmmm...at least this sounds better than going to some stupid ball and I'm glad I don't have a date for that. For 20 bits an hour, I guess I should accept it.

"Yes," I told him. "I'll do it."

"Good," Mr. Gold Bar said as he reached into his desk and took out a stack of papers. "I want you to take these fliers to the sister store down in Ponyville where my daughter works at. These papers are advertising our Monster Deal Sale next week. When you get to the store, you can clock out with a timecard and go home."

I took the stack of papers and pulled one of the fliers out to read what it says.

**This Hearts and Hooves Day!**

**From 8am – 2pm**

**Monster Deal at Equestrian Gem and Loan**

**Only at Canterlot's Main Store**

**Married Couples get 50% off of All Items**

**Dating couples get 30% off of All items**

**Singles get 20% off of All Items**

**Hurry while supplies last!**

I put the flier back into the stack and headed towards the door. "Thank you, Mr. Gold Bar. I'll go immediately."

"Alright," The rich stallion said. "You go and have a nice night now. By the way, Frank, you going to the Hearts and Hooves Day Ball next week?"

"Ummm...no, sir. I'm not."

"Why?" He said with a puzzled face. "Why don't you ever go? This is like the third time you've declined."

"It's...uh,"I paused as to try come up with a good reason. "...complicated. That's all I can say. Anyway, have a nice night, Mr. Gold Bar."

"You, too." he said as I walked out the door.

I went to the Break Room and grabbed my lunch bag. I headed back to the showfloor where Silver Dollar was taking over my register and the store was becoming less busy as I entered. I began to walkout the store to catch the next train ride until I heard Silver Dollar call out my name.

"HEY FRANK!" The grey unicorn hollared. "WHERE YOU GOING?"

I changed directions from the door to my register and counter.

"I have to go to the sister store in Ponyville and drop off these fliers for the Hearts and Hooves Day Monster Deal." I said showing Silver Dollar the stack of papers.

"Oh," Silver Dollar discovered. "Well, you better go catch the train. Don't worry, I'll take over your register."

"Okay, then. I'll see you next week on Monday."

"Hold on, Frank. Since the store is closed tomorrow during the weekends, you want to go to the Ponyville Spa and relax? I want to discuss about next weekend's schedule."

"Ummm...sure...I guess."

Silver Dollar smiled. "Great, I'll see you at 10:30am tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'll see you, too."

I got out of the store and into the streets of Canterlot carrying my lunch bag on my right hand and the stack of fliers in my left arm. I noticed that the sun is beginning to set and nightfall is approaching, thanks to the royal sisters that rule this world. I journey towards the train station down a few blocks away from the pawn shop while passing a few ponies, dressed all fancy and rich, on the sidewalk. It will be a great place to live here in Canterlot so I wouldn't have to travel that far to get home but unfortunately, the city's population is full of snobs who degrade anyone and anypony who don't have money in their pockets. Yeah, not a great place to live at all.

Within a few minutes, I got to the train station in time and boarded the next express to Ponyville. I paid my ticket by spending 10 bits and got clearance from a unicorn stallion dressed as a train conductor. I sat inside the third out of the four passenger cars available and took a window seat on the the first row on the right. I always love taking the window seats so I can get a great view of Ponyville whenever I depart to and from it.

"AAALLLL AAABBBOOAARRDDD!" Yelled the train conductor from the outside as he stepped inside the train before it pulled out, leaving the deserted station.

I rested my head against the window once the train began to move, thinking about what to do for next week. I can't believe that Hearts and Hooves Day is coming up and two ponies I know from my job had to bring it up on such occasion. Ever since I came here in Equestria, I thought their holidays and tradition would be a lot different than Earth. Surprisingly, they have their own version of Halloween and Christmas called Nightmare Night and Hearths Warming Eve, which I love celebrating a lot. There's also the Summer Sun Celebration, Winter Wrap-Up, Summer Harvest, and Running of the Leaves. Those are okay events though there are certain limits on why I don't go crazy about them. However, there was Hearts and Hooves Day...which I fucking hate. I try my best to avoid such a holiday about love since it brings me pain and misery about my past. Some friends of mine, both ponies and humans, always tell me to give the holiday a chance but with all I do respect, I refuse to do so. Whenever I do, some of the humans will compare me to the Grinch from _Dr. Seuss' How The Grinch Stole Christmas_ and Ebenezer Scrooge from Charles Dicken's _A Christmas Carol_. Both characters loathe a certain holiday as one tries to prevent it from coming while the other calls it a fraud. At the end of both stories, both characters had a change of heart and realized that Christmas is a great holiday and should be enjoyed.

Compare me all they want but it seems as though my mood of not celebrating has not changed for the past two years of living here. It's not the fact that I find it uncomfortable to date mares or have Princess Celestia bring a female human to this world since she only brings male humans. My reason for hating Hearts and Hooves Day is far more different...and sad, too.

* * *

It happened 4 years ago on Earth while I was living on the East Coast of Virginia. I just graduated from College and began to save money for Graduate School while working at my town's local pawn shop as Assistant Manager. The pay was so good that it helped me get an apartment down the street from the shop and had me move out of my parents' home for good. Besides working at a pawn shop, one of the main things I like to do when I have time off was to go to comic book and video game conventions and meet certain celebrities and hang out with friends. I also love to cosplay and act like a total goofball at the cons whenever I feel like it. However, there's one thing that was missing in my life – a girlfriend. I never had a girlfriend at all and had been single throughout my life. Throughout my school year from Middle School to High School and to College, I've been bullied and lied to by so many girls who refused to go out with me because I'm not "hansom enough" or "man enough" to be with any of them. I never had a date for my Middle School's Sweetheart Dance nor my High School Prom. What's worse is that the guys in my school would tease me that they got laid and that I'll never get a chance. I don't want a girlfriend for sex! I want a girlfriend just to have a happy life.

After my college run, I discovered dating sites and matchmaker sites that will help me find my significant other. Sadly, after sending 80 messages to 80 different girls within a 100 mile radius from where I live, I got rejected and blocked by them thinking I was some sort of creeper or something. I just don't know what the hell's going on anymore in this society. Do girls really hate me that much? I was about to quit and just say "fuck it, I'm done with girls."

That is until I met her in February during Valentine's Day, Sarah Kennedy, or going by her model name, Sarah-Chan. She was a cosplaying model that I met on an Otaku social site where I met a lot of geeks and nerds who are into Anime and video games. She was a blonde, skinny, beautiful Caucasian girl that lives in Georgia and lives with her older brother who works at a distribution center as a Supervisor. Sarah-Chan once said during an introduction about herself that she's been modeling since she was eighteen and has a dream to become famous around the cosplay community. She's also a seamstress where she makes costumes and props for clients and works Part-Time for a dollar store as a cashier to make a little extra money. When I first met her, she wasn't that interesting to talk to so I often don't say anything to her unless it was important. One evening, however, she began to talk to me about what my favorite video game is, anime, cartoons, and such in a private chat. I spent the whole night just talking and talking throughout that night as to know her more. She asked me if I was going to Animate Richmond, an anime convention in Richmond, VA. I told her that I was going and she immediately was thrilled to see me there.

Two months later, after saving money, I went to Animate Richmond wearing casual clothes where I met Sarah-Chan and...my god...she was beautiful! She was cosplaying as Triela from the second season of _Gunslinger Girl_. I asked if we can take a picture together and she happily complied. I asked a random con goer if he can take the pic and he did, which I felt was the best moment of the con. I wanted to hang out with Sarah-Chan and get to know her more. However, Sarah-Chan informed me that she had to do some panels and attend some model runway contest involving cosplays later. So, in other words, she'll hang out with me if she has time.

Sarah-Chan never did. Instead, I happened to attend the runway show and applauded for her as she won 2nd place for Best in Show for her Steampunk cosplay of Killer Frost from DC comics. Before the con was over, I went up to her and congratulate her for her win and we hugged each other. She told me that she'll be back next year. I couldn't wait for next year to arrive but on the plus sides of things, I can still talk to her in the chat room.

Months go by and when December came, I did the only best thing for her: I bought her presents that cost me $250. I heard that she loves _Pokémon_ so much and that she really wants a plush doll of both Pikachu and Togepi. I spent weeks looking on ebay for a 18" Pikachu plush doll that cost $39.99 new and a talking Togepi plush that was at $25. The spending didn't stop there! She also put down on her wishlist on her Facebook that she wants the _Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 1 - 3 Special Edition_ games that cost $180 total and I had to fight for it on ebay against other gamers who also had dibs on them. After buying these items, I shipped them out to her home in GA and she couldn't even be more happier. My reward from her was an autograph print of her as Android 18 from _Dragon Ball Z_ with a "Thank You" letter from her.

Then it happened! After receiving the letter and print from her, I couldn't help but feel something different inside of me. My heart start beating faster. I can feel the butterflies in my stomach whenever she shows up on chat. I couldn't stop thinking about her nor stop talking about her daily. On some nights, I had dreams about Sarah and I being together in each others arms. Dreams of me and her sharing our feelings for one another. I...I...I...I was...in love. I really do like her a lot!

Two months later, at the next Animate Richmond, I made it my mission to tell Sarah-Chan that I had feelings for. The best part was that Animate Richmond took place before the week of Valentine's Day due to another convention being booked on the former month that it was once scheduled. I hope she does feel the same as I do after all this time. I just had to wait for the right moment for it to happen. On the third day of the convention, I saw Sarah dressed as Emma Frost as she was doing a panel about Do's and Dont's for Cosplaying and it went well. When the panel was over, she began to depart to the parking lot of the hotel where the convention was being hosted. I walked up to her and began to partake in a small chat with her as the both us got to the lot. When we started talking, she wasn't kind of in the mind to talk but she decided to chat anyway without caring. We talked about the con and how things were going between the both of us since we haven't seen each other in person since last year. When she got to her car, that's when I let it all out:

_"Sarah, I have a confession to make: I...I...I have feelings for you. I like you more than just a model and a friend an..."_

She cuts me off. _"Friend?! Who said we were friends?"_

I was stunned upon hearing this. _"...what?"_

She opened her car door, got into the driver's seat, and starts up the engine. Before driving off, she rolls down her window and says, _"You and I weren't friends to begin with. You were just a fan! You think after buying me all those gifts and being so nice to me on chat that somehow I had developed feelings for you?!"_

I lowered my head and stared at the cement. I felt tears forming in my eyes as I let one ran down my cheek. I look back at her while trying to wipe the tear away.

She then said before pulling away. _"You have a nice night...sir."_

I was heartbroken. I walked towards my car at another lot near the hotel with my head down staring at the pavement. I got into my car, turned on the A/C, and begin to bawl uncontrollably. As I did, I turned on my radio and plugged my MP3 player into it. I searched for the song _Watch Me Bleed_ by Scary Kids Scaring Kids I hit the Repeat button as the song continued to play once I started up my car and drove back home north of Richmond. I can feel the sudden pain in my heart as I went down the road passing traffic.

I was depressed throughout the week until Valentine's Day came. That's when the bad news came to me one night on Facebook. It was announced that Sarah-Chan, the girl I loved...was taken! I couldn't believe it! Taken...on Valentine's Day?! By who? It turns out that the guy she's dating is another cosplayer model by the name of Joel. I saw a pic of him and Sarah dressed up as _Final Fantasy_ characters Tidus and Yuna on Sarah's Facebook page. To my discovery, the pic was taken on a Friday at Animate Richmond, two days before I told Sarah my confession. She told everyone that she met him last year at a Georgia Comic Book convention as he cosplayed as Nightwing while she did a cosplay of Saturn Girl from DC comics. She went into detail on how this Joel was more handsome than any guy out there and that he invited her to dinner at Olive Gardens and treated her like an absolute queen; something that I would've done as well if Sarah gave me a chance.

I was torn so badly that I felt my heart shred into pieces. I ended up closing my membership on the site and never to come back again.

The next year, after failing to find another girl in my life and taking medication to cure my depression...

The final blow happened...

On Valentine's Day, one year after their anniversary...and my anniversary of meeting her...

On Sarah-Chan's Facebook, she announced to everyone that her and Joel...were engaged.

That was it!

I had enough...and my depression got worse and I couldn't handle it anymore. I felt like the song_ Scream With Me_ by Mudvayne playing in my head as I cradle myself in despair when I read that posting. I couldn't even eat nor work on that day right after the announcement and I remained in my apartment all to the night. I cried myself to sleep as that song continued to play in my head.

That night, I had a terrible nightmare that will forever haunt me. I dreamed that I was in some dark room strapped to a chair with an overhead light swinging above me. In front of me was an old 1980s TV set showing TV snow. It reminds me of the _SAW_ movies and I expected Billy the Puppet to show up on the screen giving me instructions on how to escape this chair and leave the room.

That didn't happen as the TV snow transitioned to a shot of Sarah-Chan meeting me for the first time. Then a montage of me saving my money and buying all the gifts for her on Christmas played on the screen as I watched. Suddenly, all those memories changed from good to bad as the tube played the moment that Sarah dumped me and left me in tears. Her words that she said to me that night echoed throughout the dark room. I shut my eyes in sorrow but then I heard the TV changed again. This time, it was Sarah...and Joel...kissing each other! My eyes popped out of my skull in horror as I saw them making out and it even got worse when I witness Joel and Sarah removing their clothes as they continued their business. I screamed and screamed in agony as I called out Sarah's name and pleaded to be let go from this chair! No one can hear and no one was there to help me. I couldn't take it anymore!

I woke up the next morning at the break of dawn from that dream and I couldn't help but feel the same pain that I had years back building up again. I couldn't stop thinking about that dream as it plagued my mind when I got up from bed. Something had to be done about it!

I got out of bed and got dressed to go to a different pawn shop than the one I work at. There, I purchased a S&W M36 with six rounds but I disposed only five of them in a nearby trash can outside the pawn shop. I went to the bank where I withdrew all the money I had saved for Graduate School and donate all of it for charity at my church. I went back home and posted this post on my Facebook:

_My friends and family_

_I just wanted to say_

_Thank you for all the good times and memories_

_I love you all_

_Goodbye...3_

I took out my journal that I kept for years with all my written information and personal thoughts. I opened it up and took out a pencil to write one more entry. I wrote on my final page about why I want to hurt myself and what it lead to. Finally, I wrote all of my passwords to all my Internet accounts so in case if anyone finds my journal, then can go and delete them.

It was time for me to go. I placed my journal next to my laptop and I pulled out my gun that I recently bought. I sat on the edge of my bed and slowly placed the gun near my head. I took one look at my room and scanned it one last time to see all my prized possessions like my PS3, my DVD player, my laptop, and WWE posters. However, one item that got my attention as way to prevent me from pulling the trigger was my family photo of my parents and my little brother. Even if I do take my life away, I know for the fact that my little brother will not have me around to look up to and my parents for having the best son that was ever brought to their life and world.

I couldn't do it. I had to put the gun down...but then that image of Sarah and Joel flashed before my eyes and even that nightmare I had last night as well. No! I had to do it! I'm sorry bro, mom, and dad. Goodbye...

BANG!

The gun didn't go off. I didn't die that day. There was a loud bang but it didn't come from a weapon. Instead, it came from a magical ball of light that appeared in front of me in the form of white enchanted Alicorn with a Princess crown on her head, a multi-colored mane and tail that flows; and a cutie mark of a sun. I thought I was seeing things or maybe I did kill myself and ended up in purgatory but I can still feel my body and I was still breathing. Which means, I'm still alive! I turned the gun towards her but then I felt something weird around the gun. There was some magical, yellow aura surrounding it that prevented me from firing one shot.

_"There's no need to harm me, Frank,"_ She spoke. _"I'm not going to hurt you."_

_"H...H...How do you know my name?"_ I asked in a confused manner. _"And who are you?"_

_"I am Princess Celestia, the co-ruler of the magical land known as Equestria. I know your name after a year of watching and studying you when I noticed how sad you were when this female human named Sarah right turned you down after you told her on how much you feel."_

_"How...how do you know that?"_

_"I'll explain back in Canterlot if you follow me. Don't worry, I won't bite."_

* * *

And here I am, two years later. I've been living here in Equestria with a much better job, better friends, and almost a better life. Though, I still haven't found love yet. That explains why I don't celebrate Hearts and Hooves Day because of that incident involving Sarah and the nightmare I had the following year.

The train arrived at Ponyville at last. I got off while grabbing my belongings and headed towards my destination. As I remembered, it's located East of City Hall in the back and pass the Ponyville Pizzeria. Time for me to drop these fliers off and call it a night.


	3. Pretty in Pink

Hearts and Hooves Day

Chapter 3: Pretty in Pink

Right after I got my belongings, I checked my watch as I left the station. It was only 7:45 PM, just one hour and fifteen minutes left before the Equestrian Gem and Loan Ponyville store closes. I walked down the street that leads to the back of City Hall for a short distance until I took a right on another street, passing an Antique Shop and a closed Tobacco store. Another street was coming up on my left while my rightside was nothing but bushes and trees that block my way and homes built behind them. I went in that direction where I came up to a few more stores and the Ponyville Pizzeria being the first building on the left. I saw a huge neon sign in shape of an arrow with a sign saying "EG & L," short for Equestrian Gem and Loan. It is right behind the Pizzeria, which is great since all that riding in the train and walking has made me very hungry. If I can quote _The Mask_, "BUT FIRST..." I have to drop off these fliers.

I walked towards the EG & L store and headed inside. The store was kind of small than it's counterpart in Canterlot. Instead of a warehouse in the back, most of the stuff that ponies or humans pawn are kept in a storage room in the back while other smaller items are kept on shelves or displayed on the showcase floor or glass cabinets. The number of staff members in EG & L Ponyville are a total of 11, five humans and six ponies with one out of the six being the manager of this store. As I stepped through the doors, I was greeted by two security guards, a male African American human named Lance and a masculine Earth Pony named Boulder Dodge.

"What's up, Frank?" Lance asked.

"Nothing much." I replied. "Is Bronze Bracelet here?"

"Yeah, she's in the office writing a memo for her father. I'll go get her for you."

I nodded as Lance walked away to the back office. There was another pony, an amber colored pegasus with an auburn mane, running the register up front as he cleaned the glass counter with a rag and glass cleaner. Another associate, a Caucasian human, was cleaning the floor with a mop. The two associates were preparing to close for the night as 8 PM approached. Normally, they stay open for another hour unless business is slow and there are no other customers coming into the store.

I stood waiting for another two minutes until the office door opened. Exiting out of the office was Lance and a female Earth Pony with her fur colored brass, a medium length mane with a black coloring, a necklace around her neck, and a cutie mark of a golden bracelet. She walked up to me a little exhausted from today's workday.

"Hi there, Frank." The mare greeted while letting out a small yawn. "What brings you here?"

"Hi Bronze Bracelet." I answered back. "I came here to drop off these fliers from your father's store."

"Fliers? What kind of fliers did he sent?"

"Next week is Hearts and Hooves Day and the main store in Canterlot is doing some sort of 'Monster Deal' for all married couples, dating couples, and singles. Your father already has fliers in his store to give out to the customers in Canterlot. Therefore, he insist that I drop off these extra ones to this store for all Ponyville residents."

She nods. "I see. You can put them on the front counter next to the register and don't worry about clocking out. I got that covered for you once you leave."

I thanked Bronze Bracelet as I walked over to the open register and place the extra stack of fliers next to it. I headed outside into the night as I remembered that I had to go to the grocery store to pick up some milk, cheese, eggs, chocolate candy, and bread. I checked my watch and realized that it's 8:03 PM. Shit! _Friday Night Smackdown_ is on and I'm mis...Oh wait! Equestria does not have any cable and I just missed two years of WWE programming. What's worse? No internet and that means no Botchamania either. Argh! I wish there was some way I can know what I had been missing all this time and wonder if John Cena is STILL not the champion and if The Undertaker's undefeated WrestleMania streak came to an end. I really don't like living here in Equestria but I already made a decision to pursue a better life than it was on Earth. Oh well!

The grocery store, as I remembered, is next to SugarCube Corner and it will be a long walk for me to get there and the store doesn't close until 11 PM. Then, I realized the Ponyville Pizzeria next door and my craving for a slice. I'll go in, order a delivery, walk to the grocery store for my items, and then go home. Sounds like a plan but most of these days, as much as I hate walking a lot here in Equestria, I just wish I had a bicycle to go everywhere.

I went inside the Ponyville Pizzeria and realized that the restaurant still has diners inside. I saw a grey pegasus with bubbles on her flank sitting with an Earth Pony, a stallion, with a cutie mark of an hour glass eating a large vegetable pizza in the middle of the restaurant. At the far end of the restaurant in the back, I saw two mares, an aquamarine unicorn and a beige Earth Pony, only having one slice of spinach pizza each for the both of them. Unlike other pizza restaurants back on Earth, most of the toppings only include Cheese, Vegetable, Spinach, Parmesan, Olive, Dandelion, Garlic, Popcorn, Fish Crackers, Potato Chips, Banana Slices, Apple Slices, and Pickles. Pretty much, the whole restaurant does not serve meat on the menu since all of Equestria's equine residents are not carnivores.

There was no line in front of the counter as I took a few steps to it and was greeted by the owner of the restaurant, Shaun. From what I heard, Shaun was the 98th human who entered Equestria from the state of Delaware. For about a year, he ran a pizza restaurant with his wife of two years that was a huge success in a small town near Dover, where the two grew up together. They met each other in high school during their freshmen term and eventually went to college where right after graduation, Shaun popped the question to his sweetheart and they were later married. He couldn't be any happier than ever.

Right after the week of his 26th birthday, tragedy struck when an armed robber burst into the restaurant demanding money. Refusing to do so, Shaun fought off the assailant but was overpowered when the robber's get away driver joined the fray and struck Shaun in the back of the head with a club. He was knocked unconscious for nearly 40 minutes. When he woke up, he remembered that he was in a hospital bed where two police officers were sitting in the room waiting for him. One of the officers told him that the robbers stole the money from the restaurant was stolen, a total sum of $520,000 that was kept in a safe in his office. When Shaun asked about his wife, the second officer told him the awful news about her that will forever haunt his mind. Shaun's wife of two years...was found in the office with two gunshot wounds to her chest. She died right after making a frantic call for 911 when the robbers left.

The restaurant owner went into deep depression after losing his wife and soon after closed his restaurant. The robbers got away with the money and they're still on the run somewhere. One day, Shaun couldn't handle the pain he was going through and felt like taking his life away by hanging himself in the bathroom of his room...until it happened. He was given a second chance of life by Equestria's ruler Princess Celestia and now lives in Ponyville where he now operates a brand new pizza restaurant. To make things better for him, he's now in a relationship with an Earth Pony that works at Ponyville General Hospital named Nurse Sweetheart. Good for him...but...man and pony dating? Ehhh, I don't know how to feel about that.

"Hi there, Frank." Shaun said smiling.

"Hey, man." I replied. "Let me have a Large Cheese Pizza with popcorn toppings and a side of Garlic sauce."

Shaun took out a small notepad and wrote down my order. "Is that For Here, To Go, or Delivery?"

"Delivery. My address is 400 Lancelot Road Apt. 601."

"Done. That will be 12 bits."

I took out 12 bits from my pocket and gave it to Shaun. He takes the bits from my hand and rings it up on the register while giving the order receipt to his employees, which are three unicorn ponies wearing aprons as they cook my pizza.

"Thanks a lot, Frank. You have a great night." The owner said.

"No problem." I replied. "I can't wait to eat since all that hard work in the pawn shop in Canterlot."

Shaun nods. "True, true. Say Frank, remember we have that Earth Brothers Gathering on Sunday at Barns and No Bell right?"

"Yeah...I know. What's on the topic for that gathering anyway?"

"From what I heard from Richard," Shaun recalled. "He said it's about discussing plans for the Hearts and Hooves Day Ball next week."

I held back a frustrated groan but decided to just a let out a small sigh. "Oh, is that so? I don't think I want to attend the gathering Sunday."

"You have to." The restaurant owner exclaimed. "It's mandatory and you must be there or you won't be accepted into the group ever again."

"Alright, alright!" I let out to clear things up. "I'll go, but just calm down. I didn't mean what I just said. Anyway, I have to get to the grocery store before it closes."

Shaun nods. "Cool. Your pizza should be at your apartment in the next twenty minutes. Have a great night and see you on Sunday."

"Thanks." I said before heading towards the exit. "Take it easy."

* * *

After passing SugarCube Corner, I found the grocery store where it seemed densely occupied. Though, I can see a few associates inside waiting for customers to come in for some shopping. As I went inside, I grabbed a small basket began to seek my items. I first grabbed the milk, cheese, and eggs near the Diary aisle at the side of the store. Next, I went to Aisle #5 and found some white bread next to the Ding Dongs and Twinkies. Now, to complete my list, came the chocolate candy and that was down a further north to the frozen food.

I left Aisle #5 and began to walk to Aisle #9 to the junk food section. As I approaching Aisle #8 which contained canned food items, I heard something that sounded like someone...or should I say somepony, letting out a few groans of frustrations like if it was trying to reach for something. It sounded almost female so I'm assuming it's a mare that needs some help. Being kind, I decided to go see the problem she's having and help her out. Then, I can go check out.

As I entered the Aisle and saw the troubled mare, I felt my heart skipped a beat. I stood there looking at one of the most beautiful mares in all of Ponyville and one that I befriended when I first came here. It was Aloe, one of the Ponyville Spa Twins. She was a pink Earth Pony with her tail and mane all blue and with a cutie mark of a blue lotus. Her eyes were also blue which I admit I can stop staring at because every time when I look at her, I lose all concentration whenever I speak to her in public. I can see she is still wearing her headband and neckband from her day working at the spa this morning before I left to Canterlot for my day at the pawn shop. What bothers me, though, is that she's having a tough time reaching for a can of chopped carrots on the top chef of the aisle by climbing on the bottom shelf. Why aren't any of the employees helping her with this? Talk about customer service but Aloe deserves better. I decide to go over and help out.

"Excuse me, ma'am." I said smiling as I came up to her. "May I be some assistance?"

She turns her head to see me, letting out a small gasp of happiness. "Frank! Oh my goodness, how are you?"

She gets off the bottom shelf and hugs me a bit by wrapping her right forehoof around my stomach. I wrapped my left arm around her head to make sure I don't mess up her mane or anything.

"I'm doing okay." I said after I release my arm and so did she. "Just doing some groceries before I head back home. What about you?"

She let out a little sigh. "I'm just trying to get that last can of chopped carrots for my basket. However, none of these stupid employees are helping me out since they're 'busy' cleaning up the store."

"If you want, I can send a complaint letter to the manager and let them know how absurd this service is."

Aloe chuckled a bit. "You don't have to do that. I can save you all the trouble if you can get that can for me, please."

I nodded in agreement and reached up to the top shelf and grabbed the can for her. She took the can with her teeth and dropped it into her basket of groceries.

"Thanks so much, Frank." Aloe said happily. "I really appreciate it."

I grabbed my basket and I walked over hers and picked it up as well. Aloe was a bit confused and cocked her head to the side.

"Um...what are you doing with my groceries?" Aloe questioned.

"I want to help you carry your stuff." I answered. "You seem to be too exhausted from all that frustration you've been having to get this can and I can guess the same goes to your day at the spa. Am I right?"

"Well, you got me there." Aloe confessed. "A girl like me can never catch a break with a life like this. Okay, Frank, you can help but you're paying for everything!"

"Me?!" I said all surprised. "But...but...I only ha..."

"I'm playing, silly!" Aloe laughed. "You thought I was being serious?"

"Well...sort of...er...I mean..."

"Heh heh. Lighten up, okay. I was only teasing you just so I can get a good laugh. Come on, let's go to the register and checkout."

She began her walk out of the aisle as I followed her with both baskets. I shrugged a bit after that conversation with Aloe but hey, she's always like that whenever I'm around. An Earth Pony, a dark brown stallion, rang up both grocery items and both Aloe and I paid for own stuff. Aloe placed her shopping back on her back while I carried my bag with my hands. As we both left, I began to depart to my apartment where I suspect my pizza to be waiting until Aloe called out.

"Hey, Frank!" The pink spa pony said.

"Yes, Aloe?" I said turning back to her.

"Um...would you mind walking me home? I...I...don't want to walk all by myself at this time of night?"

Is this for real? Aloe...asking me to walk with her? This must be a dream...or maybe it isn't. After two years of being friends with her, I never had this experience before but I went ahead and did it.

"Sure." I answered. "I'll escort you back."

I can see Aloe smile with glee as the both of us journey to her home that's somewhere in Ponyville.


	4. She's taken?

Hearts and Hooves Day

Chapter 4: She's taken?

Aloe and I were walking down the street that leads to the City Hall district. I was carrying my lunch bag in one hand and my groceries in the other as Aloe had her food on her back. I have to ask that she's quite the strong mare to carry that much though I wonder how she keeps it balanced without the bag falling off her back, causing a mess. The same thought can be said to everypony who are not unicorns since unicorns use their magic to carry their things with ease.

It was another moment of silence between the both of us as we walked down the street. I mean, I'm a bit nervous to start the conversation with Aloe. I certainly don't know what to say to her since I never had an experience of spending time with Aloe on my own. I mean, in the past, I always talk to Aloe whenever we hung out at parties with her twin sister Lotus and cousin Vera or at the spa when it's less busy and both twins are giving me a massage. However, this is the first time I'm with Aloe alone and there's nopony or anyone around us that can cause such a distraction.

"So...,"Aloe spoke breaking the silence. "How was your day at the pawn shop?"

"It's always the same thing that happens everyday and nothing ever changes." I replied.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked in a confused manner.

"What I mean is that everyday at Equestrian Gem and Loan," I continued. "I have customers, both pony and human, come into the store with items they claim are worth a value, either if the item is old or new. However, what they don't get is that when they want to sell an item to a pawnbroker, like myself, the one thing that they must understand is profit. Like for example, back on Earth, I had a customer come into my store trying to sell used Tiger electronics and his system fo..."

" ?" Aloe questioned. "Tiger? What are those things?"

"Tiger Electronics are cheap handheld video game systems from the 90s," I explained. "They were somewhat popular back then and there were tons of them. Each of them were based on one thing that was popular in the media. I remembered my mom bought me one for my birthday, which was _Tecmo Bowl_ while my little brother got _Sonic the Hedgehog_ months later. Years go by and then Tiger released the as it's next portable device but it failed miserably in the market."

We approached an intersection that lead to City Hall and took a right as I went on about my story.

"So this guy comes up to me with these systems," I went on. "And he wants $100,000 for them. Unfortunately, I told him 'I'm sorry, sir. If these things were unopened I would give you some money but they are all in terrible shape and you can see scratches on the screens. Plus, who am I going to sell these to? No one plays Tiger anymore! We got PSPs and DSs now!' Guy gets angry, throws a fit, and exits the store. Pretty much that's what happened today at work: some stallion wants to sell me his ring but I told him that the ring is worthless and he blows his top. Well, I don't how he's going to make it up to his marefriend after wrecking her house. Everypony and everyone here needs to understand this: we're a pawn shop! You want money, bring in something that anyone or anypony wants to buy and don't cause a scene!"

"I understand how you feel about that." Aloe said. "I really can't stand customers demanding a sensual massage from my sister, cousin, and I when it's not on the menu. Yes, we are a spa but we're not prostitutes! We are a family, friendly business that helps you relieve stress and pain in your body."

"Do you ban them when that happens?"

"Yes indeed. My cousin, Vera, acts like our bodyguard and she bucks them out the door when they do something this stupid."

After a few minutes of walking, the both of us approached the front of Ponyville Spa and I stopped in my tracks, waiting for Aloe to open the door. However, she continued to walk past me without noticing that I stood in front of the door. I glanced back at her wondering why she kept going if the spa is her home, since most ponies who owned a business have a living quarters inside.

"Hey Aloe!" I called. "Where you going?"

She turns around to look at me. "What are you doing standing in front of the spa?"

"Isn't this where you live?"

Aloe chuckled a bit. "No, silly. I no longer live in the spa. I have my own place down the next intersection from here."

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't know that. I mean, it's the first time you and I...you know...spent some..."

I was a lost of words because I could not say what I wanted to. I looked at the spa for a bit and turned back to Aloe. She looks at me with a smile while letting her beautiful blue eyes blink at me. I can hear a small giggle escaped from her mouth while I stood there dumbfounded. I just shrugged my confusion and continued to walk with her.

"I apologize if I didn't tell you before." The spa pony said. "I've been very busy at work and life and haven't had the day to tell everyone and everypony where I live."

"Hey, it's fine." I replied. "I should've asked earlier about that."

We passed a few more buildings until we got to the intersection that Aloe was talking about. There were a bunch of homes on each side of the street. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that Aloe lives in one of them. It's a good thing she decided to live close to the spa since it will be a short walk to get home and all.

"Say, Frank." Aloe said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You know it's Hearts and Hooves Day next week, right?"

My god! Did she really had to bring that up?! I feel like grabbing the nearest item and throwing at...no! I can't do that in front of Aloe. She would hate me if I did and would think that I've gone completely pyscho for mentioning that stupid holiday. My question is: why would she ask me this? Doesn't she know how much I despise Hearts and Hooves Day? I might as well just role with it for now and not go off on her.

"...Yeah." I said trying to hide my anger. "Why?"

"Well..." Aloe said. "I know you told me before you that you don't celebrate it but..."

She stops in front of a two floor European, timber framed house with a small garden in the front and with a wooden fence surrounding the backyard. She goes up the three steps to the door as I followed. I'm guessing that this could be her house.

"...but what?" I questioned.

She sets down her groceries in front of the door. I can see the look on her face that when she asked me that question a few seconds ago, her smile drastically changed to a frown and her eyes staring at the cement. She let out a sigh of sorrow as she turns to me with a worried face. I wonder what's bugging her.

"...I was...wondering if..."She gulped. "If you..."

"What is it, Aloe?"

She looks away and goes back to staring at the ground. Her forelegs began to tremble like she's scared or something. I need to know what she wants to tell me so I approached her slowly while looking at her face.

"Aloe!" I said. "What is it? What do you want to tell me?"

"Frank!" She said to me face to face. "Will you g..."

The front door of her house opened from the inside. The both of us turned to see who it was. I was expecting maybe her twin sister Lotus Blossom or her cousin Vera to be standing in the doorway greeting me with a nice welcome. However, instead of a pony, what I got was someone else that I've never met before...nor did Aloe ever introduce me to this individual. Standing in the doorway was a 6' 10', 290 lbs. Caucasian man with a blonde high and tight hairstyle and wearing urban clothing with Nike type sneakers. His eyes were sky blue and his body was well built like he spent his whole entire day working out with Snowflake and Iron Will at the Ponyville Fitness Center. He stood in the doorway with his arms folded while taking a quick look at me and then to Aloe.

"Am I interrupting something?" The man demanded.

"Oh, hi Daryl." Aloe said still in sorrow.

Daryl? Who is this guy? Is he Aloe's roommate? Is he a friend of hers? Is he Aloe's bo...oh no! I hope I'm not right about the last thought that just came to my mind. Plus, why does Aloe sound like she's sad of all sudden? Nothing is making any sense.

"Who are you?" Daryl asked me.

"I'm Frank Archer." I replied. "And who are you?"

"Daryl Blackburn. I lived here in Equestria for four years."

"Oh, that's cool. I came here two years ago as the 142nd human. What about you?"

"The 61st human to enter."

Daryl sees the bag of groceries next to the door, picks them up, and looks back at Aloe.

"Lets go." He said to her.

Aloe nods and walks to the doorway as Daryl turns back inside to the kitchen to put away the groceries. However, before I departed to my apartment, I had to ask Aloe something.

"Aloe," I said. "Who's this guy?"

She lowers her head and I can hear a depressed sigh escaped from her mouth. "...he's my boyfriend."

I was shocked on what I just heard! Aloe has a boyfriend? For how long and how come she never told me before? I don't want to believe it but coming from my favorite spa pony, she's telling the truth. I felt my heart exploded in defeat upon hearing this but why do I feel this way? I'm just friends with Aloe...and I...I...I don't know if have feelings for her. I mean, at the grocery store earlier, I was happy to see her and I felt all joyful. Now, I'm almost feeling the same like Sarah dumped me for Joel back on Earth.

"Oh..." I said looking away trying to hide my face of sadness. "...that's...great to hear. Congrats."

"Thanks..."She said still feeling the same way.

"Aloe...what do you want to tell me about Hearts and Hooves Day?"

"Umm...I...I...I...don't know how to say this but...Frank...woul..."

"ALOE!" Daryl yelled from the inside. "GET IN HERE, NOW!"

Aloe sighs. "I'm sorry, Frank. I got to go but I'll see you later."

She walks to the door and closes it. I don't what else to think but I have to face the facts: she's taken...and there's nothing I can do about it. I grabbed my groceries and lunchbag and headed towards to my apartment down the road where my pizza is waiting. As I walked, I had a lot of thoughts going through my head: what does Aloe want from me on Hearts and Hooves Day? Finally, Why did she acted so weak and helpless in front of her boyfriend Daryl? I hope I found out the truth someday...before it gets out of hand.


	5. Visitor

Hearts and Hooves Day

Chapter 5: Visitor

I can feel my stomach rumbling as I continued my journey to my apartment. I told it to hang on for a minute as I saw a road sign leading to Sweet Apple Acres on the right and White Tail Woods straight ahead. I followed the sign to White Tail as my appropriate destination as it lead me to where I need to be. I can hardly wait to eat my pizza, take a nice shower, and play my Playstation 3.

In a few minutes, I got to Lancelot Road where I approached Rolling Hills Apartments, situated near the river that divides Ponyville and White Tail Woods. The total number of residence range at approximate 280, mostly ponies and a few humans. The amenities that this place provides are decent but not exciting. In the middle, there's a leasing office with a fitness center inside, a pool behind it, and a playground on the left side. It does allow pets though that only adds more money to the rent for all residence who decide to own them. Floor plans range from Studios to 3 bedrooms, all which include their own laundry rooms and balconies. The rent is only 300 bits per month, which isn't bad since I own a 1 bedroom apartment while everyone else pays 500 bits for 2 or 3.

As I got there, I can see the Ponyville Pizzeria wagon parked outside Apartment row 400. I looked up at the sixth floor and saw the Pizza Delivery Pony carrying a box of pizza with his teeth in front of my door. He was knocking on the door with his right hoof. I shook my head as I'm disappointed at myself for making him wait and ran up the stairs to meet the impatient Earth Pony.

"Hey, man." I called as I reached my floor. "Sorry for the wait. I had to stop for groceries. How long have you've been waiting?"

The stallion gave me my pizza and cleared his throat to speak. "I've been here for 8 minutes. It you didn't show up in the next 12 minutes, I would've left."

"Like I said, I'm sorry about that. I'll give you 10 bits as a tip. Let me open my door first."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my keys to open up the door. I set my groceries and lunchbag near the closet and took the pizza to my dinner table. I reached into my pocket, pulled out 10 bits, and gave it to the Pizza Pony. His muzzle dove into his uniform pocket as he took out a small bag. I placed the bits inside of it and he walked away after thanking me. I nodded in response and closed my door. It's time for rest and relaxation!

When I first came to Equestria, I pretty much don't know how was I going to live my life in this new world. I had a feeling that it won't be the same back on Earth. I mean, when I first accepted the invitation, everything that I've grown to attach to will have to be forgotten back on Earth and settle in for what Equestria has to offer. In other words, aside from finding new friends, all my favorite personal possessions will be missed and it's going to take some time for me to move on.

However, that wasn't the case anymore. When I came into Ponyville, I was thrilled to find out that the town has a dam that generates electricity for the town. I knew what I had to do and was about to tell Princess Celestia what I wanted back on Earth but she informed me, at that time, to wait for two months until my parents on Earth send my stuff to charity. When it happened, Celestia and Luna transported to Earth, found my belongings that I asked for, and have them inside my new apartment that they paid for. However, after our agreement, I'm on my own to pay for the rest of the rent. My walls were decorated with WWE posters that I collected for years. From the WWF years of the late 90s to the Attitude Era to the day that CM Punk dropped the best shoot in years. In the living room was my TV with my PS3 at the side and the games and DVDs I use for it. Sadly, Equestria does not have WiFi nor Internet so playing Battlefield 3 online is rather pointless. My sofa set consisted of an armchair and a love seat that's all black leather and I have a wooden coffee table in the middle. I do have a marble dining table near the kitchen with four chairs accompanied to it with a flower vase and two candles ontop. It feels great to have a place like this.

Before I have a slice of pizza, I grabbed the groceries and put them away in their designated place around the kitchen. Next, I ran into the bedroom to disrobe real quick and put on something more comfortable. I put on a pair of blue shorts and a white t-shirt while left my socks on. I opened up the closet door and took out two hangers that were hanging in the middle of the rack. I put my Equestrian Gem and Loan uniform on one hanger and my beige tackies on the second as I put them away in the closet. I went into the bathroom and washed my face and hands as I prepare myself to eat. After freshing up a bit, I made my way to the dining table and picked up my pizza box as I head to the patio.

* * *

I sat dawn on my lawn chair while enjoying the view of Ponyville as I set my pizza on a small table next to me on the right side. I reached and pulled a slice as I begin to munch on it, feeling the hot, buttered popcorn toppings mixed with mozzarella cheese and tomato sauce. I can feel my taste buds tingle with every bite as I swallowed my piece down my throat. I let my eyes scan around the town as I noticed that nopony and no one was on the street at this time or even enjoying the beautiful night sky created by Princess Luna. When I get bored at night, I go out to my balcony for a few minutes looking at the stars and the bright moon, hoping that I can get a quick glimpse of Luna's face on it or see her fly over Ponyville. On some occasions, I put my mind ease and start thinking about what I want to do or think about how my family and friends are doing without me. This night, however, I was thinking about next week for I have a lot to do. First off, Monday I have a bowling game after work. Tuesday through Friday is nothing but work and no fun to be found. Finally, that damn holiday and dance ball they're having at Princess Celestia's castle Saturday. I must remind myself to find a way to avoid it after work. Perhaps sleep through it or play PS3 all night? Whatever the case, I just want time to move fast and when Sunday comes, it's thankfully over!

I reached into the box once again to take another slice...only to find it empty. I turned my head to the right in a flash to find out what happened to my dinner and found somepony making her presence without me knowing that she was stopping by. It was Princess Celestia and she was eating a slice of my pizza with her magic, carrying the whole pie.

"Mmm," The princess said licking her lips. "I kind of prefer banana slices on my pizza."

I hesitated and got off my chair to bow in front of her.

"He...Hello, Princess Celestia." I stuttered a bit. "Ho...how...how are you tonight?"

The alicorn princess sets the pizza down back into the box and looks at me as I sat down back onto the chair.

"I just came here to check up on you." She admits. "Just want to know if things had changed since our last encounter."

"Well you're out of luck." I replied after I sat back down on my chair. "Everything has been the same way ever since I step my foot into this world."

"So you haven't done anything as of late? Not even finding your special somepony?"

"Aside from working at a pawn shop near your castle grounds and being harassed and threatened by moronic customers everyday, no. My days are up, work, home, and bed. Put that on repeat mode and that's what I get. However, I do spend time with my friends and hangout with them if they're not busy and all. That makes my days even better."

"I understand that but...you haven't answered my question: have you found your special somepony?"

I quietly let out a frustrated sigh as I turned my head away from her, not knowing if Celestia noticed.

"That's not nice, Frank." Celestia said, feeling a bit disgusted.

How was she able to hear that? Does she have super hearing or something? How else was I supposed to let out my anger?

"Okay, I'm sorry about that." I replied calmly. "To answer your question: no. I did not find my special somepony...yet."

She took another slice while I took another as we both ate. "And why is that?"

"Because..."I paused for a brief a moment, trying to think of a good reason. "Because...I don't know what kind of mare out there likes a human who works at a pawn shop or is more like a nerd when it comes into video games and is into WWE and stuff."

"Is that what bothers you?" She asked in a concerned way.

"Yes, it bothers me!" I snapped. "It's just like back on Earth when I was trying to get a girlfriend! When I tell them what I'm into and what I do for a living, all I get back in return are narrowed eyes, they brushed their hair back with their hand, and walk off with their heads up high like as if they're saying 'I'm not speaking to you ever again, you unattractive nerd.' Back then, I can't even tell what girl out there had a crush on me and I just either brushed her away or ignore the fact that she liked me and I did not figured it out because in the past, I was such a dumbass to know the signs and hints that those girls were giving me! It's the same thing with your loyal subjects here in Equestria: I see a beautiful mare and I make a move...and she's not impressed about who I am or what I do. They want to be judgmental and nitpick everything that I do for a living or what my hobbies are that sound unimpressive! More so, what mare out there likes me and...I...I...just don't know that yet!"

I look at Celestia and realized that she just shook her head in disagreement on what I just told her. What is there to disagree about? Everything I just said is the truth.

"No." She said. "That's not the real reason why you haven't found your special sompony."

"Oh no?" I asked.

"No. You just don't want to find one because...once again...Hearts and Hooves Day is coming. You have been single for two years and you haven't done anything to make your life happy. You've been slacking throughout your whole life and making excuses as to avoid my subjects. You're too focused on your job and hanging with your fellow Earthlings than spending time to get to know a mare and inviting her out to certain events."

I was about to explode but I have to prevent myself from evening doing so.

"Okay, you got me!" I exclaimed. "I don't want to date a mare because I just don't find it comfortable and that holiday reminds me of the incident with Sarah and I. If I ask somepony to be my marefriend, or special somepony, pretty much, the results are going to be the same as Sarah did to me: she would dump me, start dating some stallion that's better than me, and finally, marriage. Meanwhile, I'll be back home crying in tears and listening to Untitled by Simple Plan on repeat mode! That's why I avoid Hearts and Hooves Day and that's why I don't want to date a mare!"

I felt as though my yelling almost broke the sound barrier around Equestria or even damage Celestia's eardrums. I can feel my chest burning like a volcano ready to burst after letting out my anger and I'm expecting Celestia to either cower in fear or slap me for what I spoke. Unfortunately, she just stood there like a statue with her eyes clothes and ears her perked up. Did she even listened or did she fell asleep? In a second, she reopened her eyes and turns away from me and looks at the moon.

"You're still thinking about the past, are you?" Celestia said. "For how long?"

"Ever since Day 1 after I made appearance." I confessed. "It has been plaguing my mind for years and it hasn't stopped."

I looked away from her and turned to the ground beneath me. I collapsed my head in sorrow as I about to shed a tear but I held it in before one was able to drop to the floor.

"I just...I just don't want this happened to me again." I said softly. "What can I do to stop it?"

Celestia looks back at me. "You need to put your memory of Sarah behind you. Having this affect you for a long period makes you weak and hopeless for your life in the future. However, you are on a different planet where all females are more open minded and friendly. They don't care what you are or what you do in life. What matters is how you treat them and give them the respect and love that they've been looking for. You need to stop being frightened over rejections, take it for what it's worth, and just move on if that said mare isn't interested in you. Otherwise, you'll just be one lonely human."

"Well," I said trying to change the subject while still in a sadden mood, "How come your niece does not use her love magic to find me a mare?"

"Cadence is not a matchmaker! She does spread love, yes. However, she only uses her magic to save troublesome couples from a crumbling relationship. It's not her talent to have random ponies and humans come up to her demanding that she finds a significant other. It does not work that way! You, on the other hoof, have to find love on your own."

I collapsed once again on my chair in defeat and held my head in my hands. I feel as though I'm out of options after hearing the enchanted alicorn's words about finding love. It seems that there's no hope for me left and my chances seemed dimmed to me. I can hear Princess Celestia approaching me and put her right fore hoof on my shoulder as to comfort me. I lifted my head up and saw her with a warm smile on her face.

"You know how special you are, Frank." She said. "I'm pretty sure that one day, that one mare will come up to you and you'll be a much brighter man."

I nodded. "You're right. I just gotta keep my hopes up. Thank you, Princess."

"You're welcome."

She took her hoof my shoulder and sets it down. She walks back to her original space where she appeared before me. I saw the tip of her horn glow yellow and a light beginning to envelop down to her body.

"See you next week." Princess Celestia said before teleporting out of sight.

"Yeah." I said. "Good night."

I got up from my chair and took the rest of the pizza inside. I put it inside the oven as I plan to eat it tomorrow for breakfast. I checked my watch and realized that I need to get to bed already. I have plans to meet up with Silver Dollar at the spa tomorrow and maybe do some other things as well.

"Alright." I said. "No PS3 tonight. Shower, bed, wake up, and morning spa meetup. Gotta get to it."


	6. Why was I chosen?

Hearts and Hooves Day

Chapter 6: Why was I chosen?

After making sure my house was locked up, I went inside the bathroom with a pair of red boxers, a new white t-shirt, and white socks. I turned the faucet on in my bathtub so I can take a quick, hot shower and began to undress. I got into the bathtub and let the hot water wet my hair and body as I felt relaxed. I took the soap and washed myself as I began to think on what Princess Celestia said to me.

Special mare that comes to me? I thought. I'm not sure if that will ever happen. If so, who could it be...and how would that my life change?

I shook off the thought and finished up my shower. I took a towel that was hanging above the toilet and dried myself off. After putting on my set of clothes, I shut off the light of my bathroom and got into bed. I closed my eyes while letting out a yawn and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

I heard a knock coming from my front door. I opened my eyes and turned my head towards my open bedroom door in the darkness.

"Who the fuck can that be?" I said to myself.

I let out a heavy, annoyed groaned as I got out of bed. Seriously, who would come to my apartment at this time of night? Whatever or whoever it is, it better be important. It better not be a late night salespony coming to my place showing off his or her latest products from Manehattan or a singing choir asking for donations. I should remind myself to get one of those NO SOLICITATION signs for my front door.

The knocking continued. God, will someone or somepony wait for a minute as I get a chance to unlock the door? I unlocked the knob and wrapped my hand around the doorknob. I opened the door to see who it was...only to find a empty dark void of nothing! What happened? Where are the other apartment doors? Where is the stairway? Where is the outside? What is this place?

Without thinking, I stepped outside my apartment door, only for my feet to feel the cold cement floor of this mysterious room. This is becoming very familiar though I can't quite put my finger on it. I took a few more steps until BAM! The door to my apartment closed behind me! The sound of it almost made my skeleton jump out of my skin.

"The fuck?" I spoke as I didn't expect that to happen.

I ran to the door and try to open it but it disintegrated in front of the hell is happening? Why am I trapped in here?

"HELLO!?" I yelled as I heard my panicing voice echoed. "SOMEBODY HELP ME! HHHEEEELLLLPPPPP! I'M TRAPPED IN HERE!"

There was no answer! I was alone and there was no one to help me. I have to find a way out of here!

CLICK! There was a sound of a light switch going off and I had a strange feeling coming from me that there was a source of light behind me. I turned around slowly to see something familiar...and frightening! I knew this was coming! I knew it was going to happen at this time of year! If only I told Princess Celestia another reason why I hate Hearts and Hooves Day and find a way to prevent this. However, I'm too late to even try! There inside the beam of light was the chair and the TV set that I dreamed about years ago after hearing the engagement of Sarah and Joel on facebook.

"Oh my god!" I said horrified. "NO! NOT AGAIN! NO!"

I turn to run but a strong gravitational force pulled me back to the light like I was being sucked into a vacuum cleaner. I cried for help and scratched the cement floor with my fingers as I try to get free. I even tried to kicking my legs out of this invisible suction as my screaming continued. I was near the death trap as my attempts to flee were useless. I then felt "invisible hands" grab my body and slammed me towards the chair. Suddenly, brown, leather straps snaked their way from behind the chair, wrapped my hands and arms behind my back; and my legs strapped tightly.

"OH GOD!" I begged. "PLEASE! PLEASE NOT AGAIN! HHHHEEEELLLLLPPPP! AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Suddenly, the TV set came on! I looked at it and recognized a familiar scene that happened years ago. It was Animate Richmond, the convention that I went to. I saw myself in the bathroom looking at my reflection as I spoke to myself. Oh no! The TV was replaying the moment I got rejected by Sarah.

_"Okay, Frank!"_ my past self said to the reflection. _"You can do this! Head high! Look and smell good! Tell Sarah you like her! It's now or never!"_

My past self walked out the door and into a hallway filled with random cosplayers and con goers. There was another TV transition, only this time it fast forward to the night. I shook my head violently as I prepared myself to witness the upcoming event. I shut my eyes tightly and tried to escape from this chair but that invisible force kept me down and somehow pulled my eyelids up to see the tragedy that is about to unfold.

There I saw my past self walking alongside with Sarah in her Emma Frost cosplay as she was walking towards her car. I can't believe I'm reliving this again!

_"So how was your con?"_ My past self asked Sarah in a cheerful manner.

I can see Sarah rolled her eyes on the screen. Unfortunately, my past self didn't even notice. _"It was fun. Like the same as last year."_

She approached her car and was about to take her keys out of her purse until my past self spoke the one sentence that started it all: The beginning to a heartbreak.

_"Sarah,"_ I said. _"I have a confession to make: I...I...I have feelings for you. I like you more than just a model and a friend an..."_

She cuts me off. _"Friend?! Who said we were friends?"_

"Oh, god NO!" I said in agony. "NO! NNNNOOO!"

She opened her car door, got into the driver's seat, and starts up the engine. Before driving off, she rolls down her window and says, _"You and I weren't friends to begin with. You were just a fan! You think after buying me all those gifts and being so nice to me on chat that I had feelings for you?!"_

"I DID HAD FEELINGS FOR YOU!" I cried at the screen. "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHAT THE FUHUHHUCK?!"

She then said before pulling away. _"You have a nice night...sir."_

"STOP, PLEASE!" I begged. "STOP SHOWING ME THIS! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

There was another transition...only except worse. It showed Sarah and her new found lover, Joel. The two were in some sort of hotel room standing in front of a bed. The cosplay model looked at Joel with seductive smiles follow by bedroom eyes.

_"Oh Joel!"_ She whispered. _"Take me to heaven."_

_"Yes, my love."_ He replied. _"I'll make your Valentine's Day worth while."_

I try to turn away from the TV but I failed to do so! The two embraced each other, with Joel undressing Sarah as the two lock lips with one another. The male cosplay model picked his lover up in his arms and carried her into the bed as the two continued to explore each others mouths. All I heard was moaning and Sarah crying out Joel's name. I couldn't take this anymore!

_"Mmmm...Joel!"_ Sarah sighed. _"Oh, babe!"_

I exploded. "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"GAH!" I gasped as I woke up from my sleep.

I sat up from my bed as I held my head with right hand. It was just a nightmare and I should be thankful that it was not real. I turned my head to the right to see my digital clock on the dresser. It was only 2:05 am in the morning.

"Son of a bitch!" I mumbled. "I need a drink."

I got out of bed and headed to the kitchen. I opened up the fridge and took out a can of soda pop. I took off the bottle cap and drank some of it to get my mind off the dream I just had. I then begin to think about something else that will be a lot more better for me to remember. One memorable moment my mind brought up was how and why I'm here in Equestria.

* * *

After being engulfed by a magical ball of light, I opened my eyes to see myself standing on a walkway made of stars. I scanned my surroundings to see where I am exactly. All I just see are stars and more stars. It's like I'm in space or something but with no planets. Standing right next to me was the enchanted Alicorn that brought me here after taking me away from my room.

_"Follow me, Frank."_ She commanded.

She walked down the pathway as I went with her.

_"Wait a second,"_ I said. _"Like i said earlier: how do you know my name and who are you exactly?"_

_"My name is Princess Celestia. I am the co-ruler of Equestria."_

_"Equestria?"_

_"Yes! It is a peaceful, friendly place where everypony and everyone gets along with one another."_

_"Alright but, you still haven't answered my question about how you knew me. Are you some sort of mind reader?"_

The princess chuckled. _"Not really. I've been watching you ever since I monitored the Earth's population of human males."_

I was confused. _"What?"_

She stopped in her tracks as I did as well. The horn on top of her head began to glow yellow again as she shut her eyes. In a flash, there were a lot of floating screens hovering above of the sides of the walkway and above my head. Each of them were broadcasting images from Earth's major cities like Los Angeles, Chicago, Miami, New York City, Tokyo, London, etc; Not only cities, but there were images of people walking, working, socializing, and living their lives. This was such an amazing moment that I've never experienced.

Celestia wasn't done just yet. Still using her magic, she casted in front of me a holographic image of the United States. The image zoomed into my state of Virginia, showing all counties, towns, and cities covered in colored blips of green, red, white, grey, and black. I'm guessing these blips might be people but what these colors mean anyway?

_"Princess!"_ I said. _"What are these colored blips mean on the map?"_

_"They represent the male humans that occupied your homeland."_ She answered. _"The green blips represent 'good,' which means that the male human is living a wonderful life and there's no need for me to bring him to Equestria. The red blips represents 'hate,' and I would not tolerate it in my world. The black blips mean 'depression,' in which you were currently in after you loss hope of finding love. The grey blips mean 'suicidal,' something that you were in the middle of doing before I stopped you. Finally, I really hate saying this to you but the white blips...represents 'death,' and I'm unable to do anything to prevent it from happening. Once that male human takes away his life, that blip would disappear off the map."_

That last sentence made the alicorn lower head in sadness. I know how she felt and I do feel bad about the other guys on Earth who are suffering from what I've been through. If Celestia hadn't shown up, I would've went from a "grey blip" to a "white blip" on that screen. I looked back at her and realized that she was about to shed a tear but her right forehoof wiped it away. However, I still don't understand on how I was picked out of the thousands of men in Virigina or why is it just guys only? Aren't there any girls in this Equestia?

_"Princess,"_ I said to her. _"Why pick me? Why not the other human males that are also hopeless as I am?"_

The enchanted alicorn looks at me with straight face. _"I chose you because my magic can sense a positive aura around your body and that your heart is very pure that it consists kindness and friendship. When I find a human on Earth that has those traits, I make it my mission to bring that one human to my world."_

_"Yeah...I...get all that but why only males? What about females?"_

_"I'm sorry but I don't bring female humans to Equestia."_ Celestia continued. _"For the past several years, the population of mares in Equestria had an 80% increase, which makes finding a stallion as their special somepony or their significant other rather complicated. I had a talk with my mother, Queen Faust, and the Royal Alicorn Society about this problem that my subjects have been dealing with until the members insist that I find a solution on my own. One day, I entered this room, the Hall of Time, to find a planet that occupies different species that share the qualities as my subjects. A month of research goes by and I found Earth as my best choice, with Abraham Heatly being the 1st human to enter Equestria."_

This was fascinating to hear. _"And I take it that this 'mission and research' of yours worked, right?"_

Princess Celestia nodded. _"Yes! At first, the R.A.S was hesitant about my decision of bringing Abraham into my world but after a few months of pride and dedication, my mother and the members approved the idea of bringing more humans. Since then, I choose the ones who I want to bring and have them pursue a better life in finding love with my subjects."_

_"But what about the ones that don't want to go? How about if I told you that I refuse the offer and go back home? Back to the way of how my life was?"_

The enchanted Princess was shocked upon hearing this from my mouth. _"I beg your pardon?"_

_"I'm saying,"_ I spoke. _"What if I did not go to your world and just go back to Earth? What would happen to me? I mean, you're like a goddesses right? We're in this room with screens floating around and this so called 'Hall of Time' has some sort of way to tell me my future if I were to walk away. In other words, do you or this have the power to show me my future if I said, 'No, I don't want to go to Equestria. I want to go back to Earth and see if I can get Sarah back.'"_

_"You..."_ Celestia said with a curious tone. _"You...want to know?"_

_"Yeah. Just tell me."_

_"I...I...I...don't...I don't know if I can."_

_"Can't or won't? I want to know what happens!"_

_"If I do...yo...you might not to be too happy about it."_

I folded my arms. _"Why?"_

She let out a sigh and turns away. _"Let me just say that...what you are about to see...might not be something you expect if you do go back."_

Another spark of magic flared from her horn as the image of Virginia changed to an image of my apartment. What I witness in front of the screen was indeed something that I didn't expect but what was truly frightening. Outside my apartment was a news van, five police cars, an ambulance, and my parents car. The image changed to my parents and little brother crying in the living room of my apartment while being accompanied by a VA police officer. My mouth slighty dropped and my eyes widened in horror as I saw two paramedics carrying a stretcher with a black bodybag on top out of my apartment hallway. My father wrapped his arms around my mom as he tries to comfort her as her warm tears dropped on his shirt.

_"Mommy,"_ my little brother sobbed. _"Why did Frank hurt himself?"_

_"I'm sorry, baby."_ My mother replied in tears. _"I'm so sorry."_

The image changed for the third time to the medics carrying my deceased body to the ambulance as a police officer spoke to a female news reporter and a cameraman.

_"The victim is identified as Frank Archer,"_ The officer spoke. _"He...died from a gunshot wound to the head. We suspect that it must've been a suicide attempt though we are not clear on why he did it. We're still trying to investigate."_

I couldn't believe on what I'm seeing. How can things get a lot worse than this? When I thought about this, the screen changed once again...only this time to the one person that led to my attempted suicide – Sarah! The cosplay model was in her room chatting on her cell phone while sewing a brand new cosplay attire that I don't know of. I listened very carefully to the conversation.

_"So, I'm working on my Phantom Girl cosplay for Dragon*Con,"_ She said to someone on the phone. _"I just need the boots and contacts next week once I get my next paycheck from my job. After that, I have to call Joel and ask him how his Timber Wolf cosplay is coming out...I know...I know I'm lucky to have him. Oh girl, I have to tell you this! I had a dream last night about Joel and I on our honeymoon to the Bahamas an...oh...hang on, I got someone on the other line. It's my mother...yeah, I'll call you back."_

She presses a button on her cell and answers her mom on the other line. _"Hello?...Hi mom! What's up?...Oh...what happened to him?...Oh...um...yeah, I'm sorry to...hear that...Okay...Okay...Mom, I have to go. I'll call you back alright."_

Sarah ends her call and presses another button to continue her conversation with the other person on the line. _"Hello...Yeah, I'm sorry about that. My mom called and said Frank Archer killed himself...You know, that ex-fan of mine who said he had feelings for me at Animate Richmond. Saying that we we're friends but we weren't and he bought me gifts for Christmas...Like I give a shit if he's dead?! That's one less person to worry about!"_

I thought as I felt an arrow pierce through my chest when I saw this. I lowered head in misery after seeing all of this and I feel as though I don't want to go back to Earth. I mean, how can she say that? I thought she would feel sorry about my suicide and feel guilty on how she treated me in the past. Instead, the news of my supposed death meant nothing to her. It's like she swatted and killed a fly that flew around her head. The fly died because it bothered her and once it's dead, she disposes the small body in a toilet and flush it. The bug is out of her way and she could continue with her business! I might as well just take Celestia's offer to be in her world and pursue a better life like the other humans are. I can only say that my little brother has to do his best to watch over my parents and be strong for me. I walked up to Princess Celestia who still had her back turn.

_"...Take me with you."_ I whispered to her.

She nodded and the both of us continued to walk down the path that leads to the Exit of the Hall of Time.

* * *

I finished my soda pop and headed back to bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep as I try to get some rest before heading out to the Ponyville Spa tomorrow with Silver Dollar. Hopefully, that dream will not come back to me again.


	7. Saturday Morning Massage

Hearts and Hooves Day

Chapter 7: Saturday Morning Massage

I opened my eyes real slowly to let my vision come to focus. I felt Celestia's sun rays coming from my windrow blinds and lightly heat my skin as I laid on the bed. I turned my body to the opposite side of my bed to see my digital clock on the dresser. The clock read 8:00 AM on a Saturday morning, only two hours left until the Poyville Spa opens and my meetup with Silver Dollar. I thought for a minute about getting up but I rather just sleep for another few minutes as my bed felt very comfortable.

_COCK-A-DOODLE-DDDDOOOOOOO! COCK-A-DOODLE-DDDOOOOO!_

There goes Applejack's rooster crowing in the distance outside of my apartment. This happens mostly every morning when I'm scheduled to work a night shift at my job or when I receive time off that I have to hear that annoying bird's wake-up call. I would love to kill that thing and eat it since I crave for meat in this world but Applejack and her big brother, Big Macintosh, would put my name on the obituary page the next following day in Ponyville's local newspaper. Even worse, I'll lose their friendship and I don't want that to happen.

I heard him crow once more and I had it! I let out a frustrated groan and sat up from the bed.

"Okay, Terry Taylor!" I ranted. "I'm getting up!"

I got out of bed and headed towards the bathroom to freshen up as usual. After brushing my teeth, I go to the kitchen and took out some eggs, a slice of cheese, and butter. Next, I opened a cabinet underneath the sink and took out a frying pan and set on the stove as I let it heat up. Finally, I grabbed a bag of bread and a plate from an upper cabinet above the dishwasher. I was preparing to make myself an egg sandwich for breakfast, which is always my favorite breakfast meal while growing up on Earth. My mother taught me how to make one when I was at the age of ten. Later at the age of eighteen, I taught little brother the same technique on how to cook one. In response, he will always ask me to make him one with a side of bacon strips every weekend morning when we watch _WWF LiveWire_ and _WWF SuperStars_ together. Funniest thing about it while eating and watching, we always argue on who's the best host from both shows. He always picked Todd Pettengill for being a funny guy but I argue back and tell him that Kevin Kelly is better because he's more informative than a radio DJ who knew nothing about the company. The arguing got so intense, to us that is, and he would threaten to play with my WWF Hasbro figures that I had on display in my room at my time, even the ones I kept in package. Not to mention, I was one of the lucky guys in the world that owns the extremely rare Kamala figure with his trademark yellow moon painted on his belly, which is worth $10,000 kept in package! In response, if he messes or touches my figures, I would destroy his _Pokémon_ cards, including the Japanese versions. Man, do I miss the 90s so much!

I finished cooking my egg and cheese sandwich and set it on my plate. I took the plate and set it on my dinner table. Before eating, I headed back to my bedroom and went inside my closet to grab my gym bag. I then went to my dresser and pulled out a pair of blue basketball shorts, a white sleeveless shirt, and a towel. I placed them inside my bag, along with some deodorant, my ipod, and body spray to go with it. I took the bag and set it near the doorway. Before heading out, I have to finish eating my sandwich and do a little dishes so I can get it out the way and not worry about it later.

* * *

I left my apartment while carrying my gym bag containing my clothes. I stroll down Lancelot Road that lead into Ponyville as I let my mind wander off into a day dreaming stasis. Above of the relaxing town, I can see that a group of Pegasi, perhaps the Weather Patrol team, clearing the skies by bucking the clouds with their back hooves. Not to mention, I can see a familiar athletic pegasus with a rainbow colored mane shouting commands to everypony in her group. I remember her as Rainbow Dash, the so-called "fastest pegasus in all of Equestria." The first time she told me that, it was an arrogant, cocky manner like she was sort of big shot. I just laughed it off and didn't believe her...until she show off her speed, agility, skills, and her Wonderbolts badge right in front of me. Seeing all of this has led me to respect Dash even more. I did attend one of the Wonderbolts air shows up in Canterlot when I had time off from work to see Rainbow in action. When I was there, it was a sight to behold as I witness Rainbow Dash do aerial maneuvers that no human or pegasus can do and even finish of the show with her trademark Sonic Rainboom. I can't wait to see her do it again when the next show comes up.

As I got into Ponyville, I didn't expect it to be as busy as Weekend Shopping Spree back on Earth. What I mean is, when I go to the mall or shop somewhere in my hometown, the stores are packed, traffic is bullshit, and parking is a nightmare. I thought Equestria wouldn't have a problem like this. Unfortunately, I was wrong! When I walked down the road that leads to City Hall and the Spa, there was a huge crowd of ponies of all types and humans buying food at the Market Square. Some ponies pass me by while pulling wagons of food or barrels on the streets as I got out of the way to let them get through.

After passing Market Square, I entered the next block that had a lot of stores and eateries. The restaurants were jam packed with hungry ponies and humans as they crave for breakfast while such stores like my destination spot for tomorrow, Barns and No Bell, had a line of customers waiting for either a cup of coffee or an autograph from celebrity author Summer Mane, or best known by her real name Jade Singer, who wrote the books _Canter in the Sky_ and _Re-Cant_. She was not only an author but she was the Royal Archivist for Princess Celestia and Twilight's favorite author. I never read any of Jade's books but I heard that they are really good though the last books I read back on Earth were Bret Hart's autobiography _Hitman_ and WrestleCrap founder R.D. Reynold's _The Death of WCW_. I do read other books other than just pro wrestling but whenever I get bored at bookstores, I read whatever I want but I mostly hang out in the Sports section where or the DC, Marvel, and Dark Horse section. Maybe when I get to Barns and No Bell tomorrow, I should check out what they got in the comics section after my meeting.

I can see City Hall straight ahead so therefore I'm close to the Spa as I can almost feel it in my gut. I hurried along the street by going around another corner passing the Joke Shop and a store that sells sofas and quills. I let out a sigh of relief as I saw the Spa just ahead of me. Not to mention, I see a familiar stallion pacing back and forth in front of the door. It was pawn shop co-manager and best friend Silver Dollar with his own gym bag. I smiled and walked up towards him as I called his name.

"YO SILVER DOLLAR!" I said out loud. "WHAT'S UP, MAN?"

The grey unicorn lifted his head, smiles, and waves his right forehoof in the air. I approached him as he straightens his right hoof in front of me. I replied back by giving him a brofist to his hoof which the both of us always do when we became friends.

"You made it just int time, Frank." Silver Dollar greeted. "I was getting bored all of a sudden."

"How long have you been waiting?" I asked.

"About 55 minutes. I got here earlier after boarding the next train from Canterlot to Ponyville. However, before I came to the spa and waited for you, I had to visit my sister, Bronze Bracelet, and her husband for some breakfast. After that...well...here I am."

"I see. Should we go inside?"

"Of course. That's why we're here. Come on!"

The both of us went through the front door and into the waiting room. There were two light green sofas and a coffee table with a few magazines and newspapers in the center of the room. There was also three potted plants, two near the south corners of the wall and one in front of the reception desk, along with a door that has a sign saying GUESTS AND EMPLOYEES ONLY. The both us saw one of the managers of the spa, a human named Dru Stevens. He was the first international human to come to Equestria from the United Kingdom as #71. His story on how and why he was chosen is rather sad and tear jerking that I really hate to describe it all but I can only say that he's here with the other humans and myself as we pursue better lives on this land. He has black, princeton hair and wearing a men's spa uniform colored in light cerulean. Why he chose that color is because of two reasons: it matches Lotus' fur color and he's Lotus' fiance. Dru and Lotus had been together for 5 years ever since Dru started working for the spa and providing the customers with excellent massages and treatments. Lotus chose him as her chosen human because she admires Dru's confidence and the way on how he respects her than the stallions that tried to hit on her.

Silver Dollar and I walked up towards the reception desk to meet up with Dru.

"How are ya, mates?" Dru spoke with an English accent. "Welcome to the Ponyville Spa. How may I help you?"

"Hey, Dru." I replied. "Silver Dollar and I would like a spa treatment."

"That's sounds great. What would the two of you like?"

"We would like to attend Yoga, a massage, and sauna." Silver Dollar answered.

Dru rings up our purchase to the register, adds our names to a clipboard, and gives us our guest tickets.

"That will be 500 bits for all three purchases." He concluded.

Silver Dollar took out a bag that contain 300 bits from his gym bag while I took 200 from my pocket and gave it to Dru. Silver Dollar and I went through the door into a hallway with few doors. We continued down the hall until we found the Stallion's Locker Room.

"Go ahead and change, Frank." Silver Dollar instructed. "I'll go ahead to the fitness room."

I nodded and went inside the locker room. After my finding my usual locker, 142, I went ahead and opened it. I unzipped my gym bag and took out my clothes for my yoga class session. I changed out of my street clothes, placed them in the bag, put it in the locker, and shut it. I exited out of the locker room and into the hallway to find the fitness where Silver Dollar was waiting. As I got there, I can see the room is filled 19 guests: three humans, eleven mares, and five stallions. I saw Silver Dollar sitting on a blue mat up front and has one waiting for me. I walked up towards him, took off my shoes, and sat on the mat.

"Thanks, man." I said to Silver Dollar.

"No problem." He replied.

"So...what was it that you were going to tell me regarding next week?"

"I'll tell after yoga class. So as of now, just relax."

Just then, I heard hoofsteps approaching from outside the room. I turned my head back to see who it was. Entering the doorway was the one of the owners of the spa, Dru's future wife, and Aloe's twin sister Lotus. She trots into the fitness room while carrying her mat by her teeth and sets her mat down in front of the guests, Silver Dollar, and myself. She sits on the mat and clears her throat.

"Hello, everypony and everyone." She greeted with her European like accent. "Welcome to Saturday's Yoga Session here at the Ponyville Spa. I am Lotus and I'll be your yoga instructor. Remember to breath through your nose and not from your mouth. We will start with a few warm up exercises until we start our session. Are you ready? Wonderful! Let's begin our first lesson."

* * *

Yoga class was really great. It was relaxing and it helped relieve me of stress from all that hard work from the pawn shop and dealing with idiotic customers. More so, Lotus did a great job as an instructor though I always wonder who taught her.

Silver Dollar and I where in the huge massage room laying on our stomachs on our own massage tables as we waited patiently for our massagers. I remembered about my ipod in my gym bag so took it out before meeting up with Silver. Both of us were in robes, save for me who was wearing shorts because I don't want to walk into the room with boxers on. Some of the humans who come here do in fact come in with boxers or underwear on but I just find it to be embarrassing that I walk in here almost completely nude. Does anyone have any shame?

I lay on the massage table listening to _Circles_ by SiX until Silver Dollar started clapping his hooves together to get my attention. I took off my headphones and I turned to him.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I want to talk to you about next week." He responded.

"Okay. What is it?"

Before Silver Dollar can say a few words, the both of us heard hoofsteps approaching from the doorway to my right pass the hot tub in the center and the sauna room on the right far wall. A mare entered the room with a smile on her face. It was Lotus and Aloe's cousin Vera, a mare with a purple mane and a cream colored coat. I'm guessing that she's my massager for today though she walked right by me and attended Silver Dollar. It was a let down, I know but at least she was able to acknowledge that I'm there.

"Hi Frank!" She greeted. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Vera." I replied. "How about you?"

"I'm doing fine. In the meantime, I will be massaging your friend here. Silver Dollar, was it?"

"Yes, that's correct." My supervisor responded.

"Wait a minute!" I said to Vera. "What about me? Don't I get a massage?"

"Yes, you will." the spa pony informed. "You have as assigned massager coming in though I don't when exactly. Silver Dollar, are you ready for your treatment?"

Silver Dollar nods in response and Vera beings rubbing her fore hooves along Silver's back softly and gently. The rich unicorn let out a soft, relaxing sigh as the spa pony was making him comfortable. I felt a bit jealous for the fact that I'm not getting one.

"Ahhhh...so...Frank." Silver Dollar said softly. "About next week...you know...oooo...what comes...out...ohh...in theaters on Thursday...oh Celestia...at 7pm for a special showing?"

"No." I said. "What?"

"Well...oh...yeah right there Ms. Vera...the movie that comes out...is..._Headless Horse VIII: Massacre in Los Pegasus_...at Canterlot Cinemas 12."

This surprised me a bit. _Headless Horse VIII_? Right after watching the god awful _Headless Horse VII: The New Breed_ from last year on film reel and yet AppleWood decides to make another? I'm not even that amused. Though, _Headless Horse I – V_ were good but _Headless Horse VI: Human Harvest_ is my absolute favorite of the series.

"You're kidding right?" I questioned.

"No man." Silver Dollar said. "This movie...oh...yeah...is going to be a lot better...than the last one."

"That's what they all say but come on! I'm still wiping the taste out of my mouth from HH VII. I got to ask: is Scare Fright returning do play Headless Horse like he did in the previous films?"

"Of course. From what...I...ahhh...read from the news article this morning...ooooo...he will return to do the role again."

"Since you put it that way, that's great. He's the only actor that puts on a solid performance than the other actors in the film and keeps me entertain with innovative kills. Like in _Human Harvest_, the way how Double H kills that one human actor with his horseshoe straight through the intestines and pulls them out. Man that was awesome! The gore factor in that movie had me watching it again and again. However, the ending was predictable like in the previous films so it's meh to me but I gotta tell you, I watch that movie countless times."

Silver Dollar tilted his head in confusion. "Why? Because it was the first...movie in the series...ahhh...to have human actors?"

"Yup!" I replied. "That's one reason. However, what's the plot for _Headless Horse VIII_?"

"Excuse me, you two." Vera interrupted. "I really hate to intrude on your conversation, but Mr. Silver Dollar, would you please turn over on your back so I can finish your massage?"

"Oh sure." Silver said. "Sorry about that."

Silver Dollar turned his body around and laid on his back on the table. Once he was done, the spa pony went ahead and continued her job.

"So where did we left off?" The rich stallion asked me.

"I asked you about the plot?" I said to him.

"Oh...the plot...yeah...oooh...watch my stomach please. Anyway...aaahh..the plot goes...some movie crew...in Los Pegasus...wants to do a movie...about...ahhh..."

I couldn't wait for him to finish his explanation so I took a wild guess on what he was going to say. "About the Headless Horse legend, they screwed up, and the Headless Horse goes on killing spree. Is that the plot?"

There was a moment of silence between the both of us.

"...Yes!" Silver Dollar said. "That's the story."

"Uhh...I don't know, Silver Dollar. I might as well pass because the plot just sounds rather dumb."

"Oh, come on, Frank. Ooooo...I was going to invite you...and let you leave early on the work schedule."

My eyes widen. "Leave early?"

"Yeah...ohhh!" Silver Dollar continued. "It's going to be you, myself...ahhh...and my wife. Plus...ooohhh...if you bring someone...with you...that will be great. It will be...like...a double date."

I shook my head out of his view. I wanted to say no but I can't just say it. Silver Dollar and I were like BFFs so I really hate to disappoint him since him and I haven't been hanging out for awhile. Might as well just roll with it.

"Fine..."I answered. "However, I don't know about the double date thing. I'm not sure if I am able to find a mare or a friend of mine to go with me to see the movie."

"Then try!" Silver Dollar said. "Don't be such a wuss, Frank."

Vera stops massaging Silver Dollar. "Your massage is done, Mr. Silver Dollar. You can go to the sauna if you wish."

"Thank you." Silver Dollar said to her.

The spa pony nodded and walked out of the room to attend other customers in the spa. Silver Dollar gets off the massage table, grabs his robe and towel; and walks towards the sauna room pass the hot tub.

"You coming, Frank?" He asked before going inside.

"I haven't received my massage yet!" I protested.

"Oh...sorry about that." The rich unicorn apologized. "Just come on in when you're done. I have more to talk about including my other pawn shop stories."

"Okay. I'll be there when I can."

Silver Dollar goes inside the sauna and closes the door. Meanwhile, I waited on the table for my assigned massager. I kept thinking about what I'm going to do for the next few days before Thursday. It's cool that Silver and I are hanging out again since last month when the both of us went skiing in Vanhoover with his father, sister, and wife. I didn't do any skiing but rather snowboarding as it was my hobby during the winter season. I did ski once but I nearly twisted my legs when I lost control going down a slope and crashing near a tree. I worried about getting an expensive hospital bill but Mr. Gold Bar, who always treat me like a second son to him, would pay for it if I did somehow get injured. I have to admit that's the kindness thing I ever heard and I'm glad to be working with him.

Another five minutes had passed and I did not receive my massage yet. Damn, what the hell is going on? I must as well just get up and get my money back. Took my ipod, put my headphones on, and searched for a song to pass time. As I searched, I found one that I always jam too: _Judge, Jury, and Executioner_ by Paul-Leonard Morgan from the _DREDD_ movie soundtrack. I don't care what anyone says! _DREDD_ was better than Sylvester Stallone's 1995 movie _Judge Dredd_ because Stalllone's movie ruined the character by making him the next Superman with corny lines but Karl Urban, who played the role of Judge Dredd, made the comic book to movie character into complete bad ass. He just goes in and sentences all perps with his Lawgiver.

I listened to the song and bopping my head to the beat. The music started out slow and heavy but when it got to the 27 second mark, the music began to pick up with drums and bass. I closed my eyes and imagine myself hitting the drums with sticks in hands as it played for another forty seconds until it began to fade away which I hate the most. If I was back on Earth, I would remix this song and make it extended for another five minutes with that beat repeating. I opened my eyes to find the rewind button to play the music again...until the right corner of my sight caught something pink and giggling next to me which startled me by surprised. I turned to see who it is and found out it was Aloe. I let out a smile and took off my headphones.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hi, Frank." Aloe replied smiling at me. "I'm sorry if I disturbed your time of listening to your ipod thingy or laughing at your performance."

"Oh no no. I was just daydreaming that I was rocking out on stage in front of a live crowd until you showed up but I'm not mad or anything. So what are you doing?"

She lifted her left forehoof and pointed to her chest. "I'm your assigned massager for today."

This was another unexpected surprise. Aloe is going to massage me today? Again? Okay, I admit: she massaged me in the past along with her sister and cousin on random occasions whenever I come here for a treatment but out of all the three, Aloe has served me the most. If I had to choose who was the best messager, it had to be Aloe because her hooves felt so soft to the touch whenever she rubs my back or rub my shoulders. Lotus and Vera are good at it too but Aloe takes the cake. I watch as Aloe goes behind me to a desk and opens the drawer. She reaches in and takes out a bottle of lotion. As I continue to look, she pushes down the pump of the bottle as a white liquid lands on her left forehoof. The pink spa pony began to rub both of her forehooves together as she prepares for her assigned duty. She comes right back to my massage table as I put my ipod away in my left pocket of my robe. I took off my robe as I let it dropped to my right side, exposing my bare back but keeping my shorts on. I folded my arms to the front of me and laid my head in between.

"Are you ready, Frank?" Aloe asked me.

"Ready when you are." I replied.

She giggles a bit and began to my rub my back with those amazing hooves of her. I let out a soft, relieved sigh as I lay there comfortably. This was going to be a great day for me...I hope.

"So how was my sister's yoga class this morning?" Aloe asked me as she rubbed my back.

"How do you know I attended yoga class?" I questioned out of curiosity.

"Oh...I checked the clipboard up front when I was doing some paperwork and saw your name on it. The moment I saw it is the moment I wrote my name to be your assigned massager."

"Well...that explains...ahhh...everything. Well, it was...great. My friend, Silver Dollar, and I had a fun time. Where did...ooo...did Lotus learn to be a yoga instructor?"

She moves away from my back and towards my legs. "She learned it from our mother back in our native land. My parents ran a spa like this one except it was suffering from financial issues. Not that many ponies came in for our services. Therefore, they came up with many ideas to help save the business but one was put into motion: yoga class. My mother went to the village's local library to find a book about meditation, different body postures, and exercising the spirit within. It took her a matter of months to perfect it. Once she knew what to do, she began to host classes every weekend."

Aloe moves away from my legs and went to massage the back of my shoulders.

"The plan worked." The spa pony continued. "Ever since then, mother did more classes everyday and business was booming for the spa. Almost the whole entire population of the village came by everyweek to sign up for yoga. When my sister and I were growing up, Lotus was interested in learning more about the practice from mother so she can take these skills with her to the day when the both of us moved to Ponyville."

"That's great to hear." I said. "I'm glad your mom saved the business."

"Thank you." Aloe said happily.

"Though...I want to know: have you been taught to do yoga?"

Aloe sighed. "No, not yet. I'll ask Lotus one day to teach me whenever I have free time."

She finished rubbing my shoulders and tapped lightly on my spine.

"Turn around please." Aloe instructed. "I have to do your stomach."

I nodded and turned my body around. As I laid on my back, I put my hands to the side and rested my head back. Aloe went back to the same desk and use the same bottle to get the white liquid again. After repeating what she did earlier, she returns back to the massage table and begins to soothe my chest. I once again let out another relaxed sigh as she did her work.

"So..."Aloe spoke. "What else did you do while hanging out with your friend?"

"We...ahh." I slurred as her soft hooves touched my chest. "Talked about going to the movies...uhhh...on Thursday at 7pm."

She stopped massaging and looks at me. "At 7pm? For what?"

"Oh...uh...Silver Dollar invited me to see _Headless Horse VIII: Massacre in Los Pegasus_."

Aloe widens her eyes like she was shocked. "You're...going to see that?!"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm just hoping it's better than the last one and that it tops the gore factor in _Human Harvest_."

"Me too." She said all intrigued. "I love the movies and I have them on film reel. I also have the Director's Cut of the first film and the extended version of the fourth one."

"That's awesome! I don't have the extended version of the fourth one but just the regular version. Maybe one day I can ask you if I may borrow it."

Aloe lets out a chuckle and moves to the front of the massage table where my head meets. She puts her forehooves on my shoulder blades and begins to message them.

"You're only going with Silver Dollar?" She asked.

I shook my head and look at her. "No. He's taking his wife and he invited me to tag along. Silver also said I can invite someone or somepony else."

She stops massaging me and the next minute, she puts her soft hooves on my neck. Aloe looks at me with a warm smile and with her bright azure eyes. Suddenly, she lowers her muzzle near my face like she's trying meet me eye to eye.

"Did you invite anypony or anyone to go with you?" Aloe blinked. "Did you make a decision?"

"Not yet." I responded. "I've been laying here all this time time so I haven't made my move."

She inches closer to my face. What I also notice is that cheeks are beginning to glow red. Is she alright?

"Then...you don't mind if..." Aloe whispered. "If...you..."

"If what?" I replied soft. I began to feel my heart beating rapidly.

"If...you...want to...uhhh..."

"Aloe?!"

She turns her head slightly to the left while her eyes were half opened but her smile still remains. Aloe moves her hooves neck and places them on my cheeks. I don't know why but I felt a cold shiver go down my spine when I felt those soft hooves touch me. She slowly returns to look back at me and slowly, lowers her muzzle towards my nose as her right fore hoof rubs my left cheek.

"If you..." She said softly. "Like to...invi..."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" A voice boomed inside the room.

Aloe and I receive the fright of our lives from hearing that unexpected call. We turned our heads towards the opening doorway and realize who it was: Daryl Blackburn. He was standing there with a white towel wrapped around his wait while displaying his masculine physique with his fists balled up. He marches towards me as Aloe set her hooves down to the floor and I sat up to get off the table.

"Oh...h...hi Daryl." Said a frightened Aloe.

"What were you doing?" Daryl hissed at Aloe. "Were you trying to kiss him?! Were you going to dump me?!"

"NO! No! I wasn't! I was...I was only...giving him a massage."

"Are you lying to me?! ARE YOU FUCKING LYING TO ME?!"

"Daryl, Daryl!" I interrupted. "She didn't do anything! She was only giving me a massage to my neck."

"Why would she you give a massage to your neck?!"

I tried to come up with an excuse as for a way for Daryl to believe me. "Cause...I...I have a stinger. I got one yesterday at work."

He folded his arms in front of me. I guess he doesn't buy it.

"Are you sure about that?!" The brute interrogated as he tilted his head. "You weren't trying to kiss my mare and take her away from me would you?! WOULD YOU?!"

"I'm telling the truth!" I defended. "I would...not take her away from you. I would never kiss her...because...we're...we're just friends...and that's it."

Daryl turns to Aloe. "Is this true?"

"...Yes." Aloe said bluntly while looking down on the floor. "It's true."

Daryl looks back at me and unfolded his arms. He turns to my massage table and lays on it face down.

"Are you done with your massage?!" He questioned me with a little venom in his speech.

I nodded. "Yeah...I...I'm done. I'm just going to get my robe...and go to the sauna. I apologize if I did cause any trouble."

Daryl rolls his eyes. "Whatever. Next time, there won't be an apology if I ever catch you with her again."

I didn't say anything but went to grab my robe. I looked at Aloe and noticed her eyes were a bit watery like she was going to cry. I wanted to help her but I feel as though Daryl will murder me if I try.

"MOVE IT!" Daryl commanded at me.

I backed up and walked towards the sauna. Before I entered the door, I looked back once more and saw Aloe giving Daryl a back massage.

"AND MAKE SURE YOU GIVE ME A LONG ONE!" He ordered at Aloe.

"...Yes, Daryl." The spa pony said in a tone of depression.

I felt bad for Aloe. Normally, I don't understand what's got into Daryl lately. Is he always this abusive to Aloe and does he have to be a bully? I mean, yes, he's Aloe's boyfriend but he doesn't have to be like this all the time. One day I have to ask Aloe on why he's like that.

I opened the sauna door and saw Silver Dollar sitting down enjoying the hot steam while beads of sweat go down his fur coat.

"Hey, Frank." Silver Dollar greeted. "What kept you? Did you get your massage?"

I nodded. "Yeah...I did."

"You alright, man? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm okay." I lied to him. "I just...need some time."

I reached into my robe and pulled out my ipod. I put on my headphones and searched for another random song to calm nerves. At least something that expresses my feelings as of now.


End file.
